


Day 1 (Fluff)

by Funqpop



Series: Kuzuhina week 2019 Funqpop [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Kissing, Kuzuhina Week 2019, M/M, Movie Night, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funqpop/pseuds/Funqpop
Summary: Fuyuhiko is supposed to be a big strong tough guy, but a certain boy has seemed to break through his wall.What will Peko say to this and what will Fuyuhiko do?





	Day 1 (Fluff)

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu had been unable to focus on class recently. The only thing on his mind has been Hajime Hinata. He is supposed to be this big tough guy who doesn't love everyone, but Hajime has been able to break through that wall. Peko was starting to notice that Fuyuhiko was distracted by something, which meant she was going to ask him why.

"Master, what seems to be wrong?" Peko finally spoke up while they were eating lunch together. Fuyuhiko groaned, "It's nothing, you probably wouldn't be able to help anyway." He said. "I will help you no matter what it is." She says. Peko has been serving Fuyuhiko all her life so he is used to her saying stuff like that. "Fine, do you really want to know? Someone has gotten to me, they broke through my emotional wall!" Fuyuhiko didn't want to talk about it all. Peko put her hand on his shoulder. "Master, I have a feeling I know what you mean. You should tell this person." She said, having gotten better at emotional support so she could help Fuyuhiko more.

Later after school, Fuyuhiko was hanging around out front of the school. He was waiting for Peko, but while he was waiting for her Hajime seemed to see him. Hajime came over, waving his hand at Fuyuhiko as he ran. Fuyuhiko waved back, feeling a bit warm and happy to see him. He always loved to see Hajime happy and it seemed that Hajime is very happy on this particular day.

"Hey, Fuyuhiko, want to come over to my house to sleep over?" Hajime asked Fuyuhiko. "Oh uh, sure. Let me tell Peko first so she doesn't freak out." Fuyuhiko said, luckily Peko was coming out of the school now. "You can go, master, I'll be going to Mahiru's house." She said, giving Fuyuhiko a smile and nod before she left. Fuyuhiko tried to ignore how he was feeling as he walking with Hajime to his house.

Once Fuyuhiko stepped into the house he remembered the only other time he had been there, it was a party that the whole class had gone to. _This time, you'll tell Hajime Hinata how you feel god damn it!_ He was going to tell that cute yet handsome idiot how he felt at some point tonight even if it ended in heartbreak.

Hajime had said he would make dinner for the both of them. Fuyuhiko was planning out what else they could do that day. _Maybe we can watch movies or play some dumb teenager sleepover games..._ He didn't know what Hajime would say, he just hoped they could at least stay friends.

Once Hajime was done with dinner he called Fuyuhiko over to the dining room. They ate and had some chit chat, Fuyuhiko just wanted to try and ignore how he was blushing while talking to Hajime. He hoped Hajime didn't notice either...

After they both finished Hajime washed the dishes. "What should we do now?" Fuyuhiko asked, hoping Hajime wouldn't ask him what he wanted to do. "Well we could watch a movie, you can pick one out for us!" He smiled, which made Fuyuhiko blush a bit more. He went over to pick something out. He ended up picking something that was a bit of a cheesy romantic comedy, he was probably going to get made fun of but it would probably help set the mood.

Hajime walked in with popcorn and sat down. "Wow I didn't take you for the type to like romantic comedies." He snickered as he popped some popcorn into his mouth. Fuyuhiko grumbled something and focused on the TV. Hajime focused on the movie too but at some point it got to a particularly romantic moment in the movie.

Hajime looked over at Fuyuhiko. Fuyuhiko was currently imagining him and Hajime doing that and it was making him blush, he hasn't noticed Hajime was looking at him. Fuyuhiko only noticed when he looked at Hajime himself, which made him jump a bit. "Hey, you okay..?" Hajime asked at red faced boy. "I... Actually wanted to tell you something Hajime." Fuyuhiko said, adjusting his tie a bit. "Oh?" Hajime seemed surprised. "Um... I actually... I love you Hinata. I have for maybe a month or so now." He looked away with some sort of pout. He hadn't realized how weak these feelings could make him.

Not a moment later Fuyuhiko's face was pulled to Hajime's. His soft lips were on Hajime's and he didn't need more time to think about kissing back. He roughly kissed back, wrapping his arms around Hajime's neck. They pulled away for air not too long after and just stared into each other's eyes. Fuyuhiko knew that they would be together for more then a long time, they'd be together forever.


End file.
